While there are many different ways in which to transport goods and people from the surface of a planet or moon to space and back including spaceships as disclosed by Boyd et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,258 and space elevators, no vehicle has been provided that provides a helium gas bag envelope internal structure to go along with rocket and jet propulsion so that the vehicle an easily travel between the atmosphere and micro gravity while also being able to levitate an free-float in the high atmosphere. The addition of the helium filled gas bags also provides the advantage of reducing thermal friction on re-entry as the vehicle can descend much slower than a conventional vehicle that has only jet or rocket propulsion. An advantage of the combined helium filled gas bags along with the dual jet and rocket propulsion allows for a decrease in the cost of launching mass into space as less fuel is needed as the helium provides a lifting force in the atmosphere.